Being A Father
by shootingstar97
Summary: Takeru is obviously not okay with Genta wanting to be his "father". One-shot. Contains Kaoru/Genta in the end. Rated T for some suggestive adult themes.


_**Hi everyone! This is my first sentai fic. I really hope you like it! I'm already sorry for any grammar mistake and incoherence, I'm trying to improve everyday.**_

 _ **The idea of this fic came because I always wondered how Takeru would act if Genta become his adoptive father, since Kaoru is his adoptive mother xD. I don't know if Kaoru/Genta is a unpopular ship, I don't know anyone else than me who ship it but I saw some fanarts of them .-. anyway I tried to put some humor in this one, I don't know if I succeeded lol Enjoy!**_

* * *

After the battle with the Gedoshu years ago the things didn't seem that changed very much. It's fact that the team went to separate ways, but that didn't last long. Kotoha moved to Tokyo with her sister because her parents saw that she become a happier person after being with Takeru and the others. After some time in Hawaii, Mako went back to be a kindergarden teacher again, although it was very good be with her parents, she felt that she should do that since it's something she loves to do. Genta in Paris really didn't last many time, he went back saying the Gold Sushi should always stay in Japan, but everyone knows that he actually missed everyone a lot. Chiaki and Ryunosuke always had been stay in the same city as Takeru, the only difference is that Ryunosuke is now more famous than before. They always try to find a way to meet each other, since, of course, they aren't living together anymore, except for Kaoru - who after going across the country finally is living with her son. He became very happy because finally he is living with a mother.

But something was bothering Takeru a lot. Kaoru's relationship with Genta. After both returning, they became very close, and he had the bad feeling that they'll became an item. Which is not good, at all. Genta always was his childhood friend and having a relationship with his mom is not a good thing for him.

He obviously wasn't the only who wasn't okay with their relationship. Tanba also didn't liked it, for obvious reasons: A princess, the 18th head of Shiba house with a mere sushi seller is something he couldn't stand. But, of couse Kaoru never cared about anything he said, they will stay being closer and Genta will stay visiting Shiba house very often. All Takeru - and of couse, Tanba - can do is hope they'll never take a next step to their relationship.

* * *

"Hi! Take-chan!" Genta happily greeted his childhood friend while entering to the room he was. "I have good news to you!"

"Coming from you isn't great news at all" Takeru said while his friends sat next to him, ready to say his big news.

"I'm going to be a father!"

"W-w-what?" He pulled away shocked. His friend is going to be a father, so will he and Kouru have a child? He only could think the worse, think that he went to bed with his mom, he couldn't believe that. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"Take-chan, I mean that I'll be your father!" Genta put his hand on Takeru's shoulders with a big smile.

"Thank goodness!" He sighed, thankfully his friend didn't anything to his mom, only to remember what his words actually means. "Wait… what are you saying?" He become shocked again.

"I'm saying that I'll ask Kaoru-chan to marry with me." Genta said looking straight, sure of his decision.

Takeru feel for the ground, almost fainting. He even forgot that Genta was addressing his mom as "Kaoru-chan". Genta wants to marry his mom, his childhood friend wants to marry with his mom. He knew Genta was just a sushi seller who probably don't have enough structure to form a family yet, but the biggest problem for him is that the boy he knew for years wants to be his "father".

"Do you really wants to marry my mom?" Takeru asked still on the ground.

"Of course! I really like her enough to make this decision. I want to be with her." Genta answered, helping his friend to stand up.

"But you are just a sushi seller. You are always moving!" He rose his voice tone a bit when saying that.

"I already said I'll stay in Japan for now."

"Just remember that you went to Paris."

"Don't say that…" Genta sat down in the ground a little depressed, everytime he heard the word "Paris" from someone he became sad. He, of course had a terrible experience when he was there. "I thought you would like."

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked a little confused.

"I thought you would like to see me and Kaoru-chan getting married." He said with a low and depressing voice tone, he obviously noted that his friend doesn't want he to marry Kaoru. "I mean, you know me since child, I thought you would think that I was the best choice to marry to your mom. But I was wrong, I'm sorry. I will not marry Kaoru-chan without you consent."

Genta had with notable disappointment. Takeru noticed that his friend truly loves Kaoru and all he wanted was his support. He noticed he was worrying for nothing, what's wrong about his best friend becoming his father? What Takeru truly wanted was both his mom and best friend's happiness.

"You're right, I'm sorry. My mom is younger than me, you marrying her can't be more odd than this." Takeru smiled, reaching out to his friend. "But, if you can marry my mom you should do these things: first, you must live here; second, if you want to do anything improper to her do it when I'm away, I really don't want to see or hear that; and third and more important, make her very happy."

"Take-chan…" Genta was with eyes full of tears while grabbed Takeru's hand and stood up. "I'll do. Especially make her happy." His look changed to determination.

Takeru smiled and went out to call his mother.

* * *

Genta's determination look changed to nervousness when his saw his beloved Kaoru coming. Of course there's a big chance to her to recuse his offer, but he was right of his decision.

"Kaoru-chan, I-I need to s-say something to you. Please, listen!" His determination and nervousness are now mixed.

"Of course I'll listen, please, say it." Kaoru said with her serene look.

"Please, marry me!" He knelt down. "I'll totally understand if you don't want to but if you do, I will never make you regret." He looked to her waiting an approval, he was very nervous.

"Of course she doesn't want! You are a mere sushi seller, don't forget that!" Tanba came between the two, he never hid his disgust to Genta.

"Tanba! Stop." Kaoru hit him with her fan and pushed him down. "I don't care about your job, to me you're just Genta. Of course I'll marry you." She smiled.

"I'm so happy!" He celebrated. "So now you're engaged right?" Genta was ready to hug his now fianceé when Takeru pulled him.

"You brought a ring, right?" He whispered.

"Of course. I'm sorry." Genta was so nervous that he forgot he had brought a ring. "It's not expensive but I really brought fondly." He smiled while put the ring in Kaoru's finger.

They kissed making Tanba faint. Kaoru never cared much about how many Genta have, all the things he do is always with love and this really matters.

Takeru looked the two and gave a sign of approval. Having an young woman and a childhood friend as parents may be odd but the fact they're happy about it and is what he wants for now.

* * *

 _ **I'm planning to write sequels to this story. So I may write a story about their wedding! Like and review if you think I deserve to, see you next time! 3**_


End file.
